


The Taste of Victory is Latte

by waterlinkedgirl



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, part 4 of my write 1000 word drabbles 5 times to improve writing speed thing, themes of coffee and butterflies, toothacheningly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlinkedgirl/pseuds/waterlinkedgirl
Summary: literally just flirting under the pretence of going to a butterfly garden





	The Taste of Victory is Latte

"It's hot."  
"Well, the plants and the butterflies in here kinda need the humidity--"  
"I know that. It doesn't change the fact that it's hottt."  
Yukimura pushed his weight onto Shiraishi's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll get used to it.  
Though you'd almost think you're just using this as an excuse to lean on me."  
Shiraishi wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist.  
"Maybe."  
Yukimura chuckled.

It had been Yukimura's idea to visit the butterfly garden, after all.  
"Shall we go?" Shiraishi asked.  
"Yeah."

"...Seiichi if you keep hanging on my shoulders we can't walk."  
Yukimura pressed a kiss onto Shiraishi's cheek and let go.  
"I wouldn't have minded to lean on your shoulders forever, but that was not what we came here for, was it?"  
"It wasn't, no. Though I wouldn't have too many complaints either," Shiraishi laughed.  
Shiraishi felt Yukimura's hand slide into his own, tips of his fingers resting easily on its back. He took it upon himself to gently stroke the back of Yukimura's with his own fingers.

"The route was... left, right?"  
Shiraishi took his attention away from the pleasant touch of Yukimura's hand, to the soft call of Yukimura's voice and his equally soft gaze.  
He smiled.  
"Yeah."

The sounds of wings fluttered through the garden. Sweet nectars attracted azure wings, green shimmers feasted on fragrant fruits.  
Aside from the many colourful butterflies of all sizes (Shiraishi took a few pictures before Yukimura decided to sketch one), there were all kinds of tropical flowers.  
Within no time, it turned into a small competition who could guess the flower first.

"I was right!" Shiraishi exclaimed, looking at the tag by the flower.  
"Ahh~, you were..." Yukimura's eyebrows curved down to up as he sighed.  
"Disappointed?"  
"Just a little."

A mischievous smile played on Shiraishi's lips.  
"...Do I get a reward?"  
Yukimura laughed.  
"Of course."  
He leaned in to kiss Shiraishi.

When Yukimura let go of his lips, Shiraishi went to kiss him again, deeper this time.  
"Mmh..."  
Caught off guard, Yukimura hummed into it, closed his eyes.

Shiraishi broke the kiss.  
"What did I earn that for?" Yukimura whispered, slowly opening his eyes.  
"For being wrong," Shiraishi said, kissing him again. Yukimura kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Shiraishi's back.  
"What would I have gotten if I had been right?"  
Shiraishi kissed him in his neck, firm lips warm on his skin.  
"Who knows."

The two separated, and Yukimura took Shiraishi's hands in his.  
"The tally is 12-10 for me," Yukimura said. "I suggest the one who guesses least plants right buys the other a cappuccino."  
"But you're winning," Shiraishi interjected flatly, at which Yukimura broke out in a playful smile.  
"Then you just have to try harder~"  
"Geez, Seiichi!  
Ah..."  
Shiraishi's gaze drifted to somewhere above Yukimura's eyes.  
Yukimura blinked. "What's it?"  
"Don't move."  
Shiraishi took his camera out and managed to take a picture of the butterfly that had landed in Yukimura's hair, just before it flew away.

"Oh!" Yukimura watched the butterfly as it searched on, for the food it hadn't been able to find in his hair.  
"It must've thought you were a flower. You certainly are as beautiful as one."  
"Ah, geez." A completely honest yet embarrassing compliment, even Yukimura had to stifle a smile.  
"It's true! Look!"

Shiraishi walked over to Yukimura's side to show Yukimura the photo he took.  
"I have no idea what you're trying to do by showing me my own photo."  
Shiraishi blinked.  
"...Good point.  
It's a pretty butterfly though."

"But not as handsome as you," Yukimura said, sticking his tongue out.  
"Seiichi!"  
"Now you know how it feels."  
Shiraishi wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist, camera secure in his right hand, and twirled once of Yukimura's locks in between the fingers of his left.  
"Should I flirt with you some more then? 'Cause I feel blessed."  
"Are you trying to make this a competition?"  
"I think you're the only one who's making this a competition here, Seiichi."

Yukimura laughed.  
"Then, do you admit your loss, Kura?"  
Shiraishi smiled.  
"Never."

A quick peck on the lips, a smile, and a small poisonous plant section later, Yukimura found himself buying Shiraishi's latte in the connected cafe.

"To be honest, Seiichi, you had it coming for you."  
Yukimura leaned his face on his hand, the frustrated fingers of his other resting restlessly on the table.  
"Shut up. I only--"  
"If you're going to say 'I only lost because I let you win' I'm gonna have to stop you right there."  
"...Fine. I lost at my own game, I'll admit."  
"Good. Doesn't that feel better than lying?"  
Yukimura pouted, looked away.

"Ah, come on, Seiichi. You're not gonna tell me you'd rather lie to yourself?"  
A sigh.  
"I'm just not used to losing," Yukimura said, laughing bitterly as their eyes reconnected.  
"Everyone loses, though, even you. I can somewhat help you get used to it, but only this much. You understand, Seiichi?"  
"Yes... I'll have to work on it, right?"  
He laid his hand on Yukimura's fidgeting fingers, mouth curling upwards as they calmed down.  
"Exactly.  
In the meantime..."

Shiraishi took the cookie that came with Yukimura's cappuccino and played with it in his other hand.  
"Hey, that's mine!" Yukimura tried to catch Shiraishi's hand, but had to mind his own coffee and missed it by a hair's breadth.  
"To the victor go the spoils~"  
Yukimura shoved his cappuccino aside and leaned over the table, left arm as foothold, looking up at Shiraishi's eyes.  
"This wasn't the deal!" he said with an indignant pout.  
"Then, come take it," Shiraishi said, putting it in his mouth.  
"Hey!"   
Shiraishi nibbled demonstratively on the cookie, before Yukimura huffed, leaned in and caught it with his own teeth.

A few moments their tongues played with the cookie, pushing and pulling against it, before Yukimura broke it in half and took the remainder in his mouth.

And while Yukimura was being distracted by the cookie, Shiraishi finished his half and took Yukimura's cup with cappuccino from the table.  
"I wonder if this is good, too~"  
Still leaning over the table, Yukimura's expression sharpened ever so slightly, yet he kept his pout.  
"Ku-ra-no-su-ke! I paid for that!"

Shiraishi chose not to listen, instead put the cup to his lips.  
Yukimura could only watch as the dark brown liquid entered Shiraishi's mouth, swallowed as it tasted Shiraishi's tongue.  
Shiraishi let out a warm breath, heated by the coffee.

"Mmh, as expected, it's a little too strong for my taste."  
"Then don't drink it!"  
Shiraishi laughed, taking another gulp before lowering the cup.  
"You want it back?"

Yukimura's eyes sharply tore into Shiraishi's as the edge of Yukimura's mouth twitched briefly upwards.

Shiraishi's finger lifted, ran over that skitter down Yukimura's lips.  
Shiraishi's voice switched to a sweet whisper as sharp as his mischievous smile was soft.  
"...You know, right?"

Yukimura couldn't keep his dissatisfied face straight any more.  
He broke out in a smirk and cupped Shiraishi's chin in his hand.

"I don't appreciate you leading me around like that."  
"Sorry, sorry." Shiraishi laughed it off, but the look in his eyes was guilty.  
Yukimura sent him a gentle but serious smile. "Just take care to not let it get out of hand, 'kay, Kura?"  
Shiraishi exhaled.  
"Yes, yes. But, you know, Seiichi..."

Shiraishi brushed a strand of hair from Yukimura's face, spoke in a soft tone and leaned in close.  
"...Aren't you going to accept your consolation prize?"

Their foreheads met, lips bare inches away. The touch of Shiraishi's fingers on Yukimura's cheek, as his thumb started stroking it, gentle.   
A sweet sigh escaped, heartbeats speeding their pace.  
Yukimura's answer was more a breath than a whisper.  
"I'd be mental if I wouldn't."

Yukimura's hand tilted Shiraishi's chin down, and their lips met in a kiss.  
Slowly, tenderly, they shifted over each other, and as Yukimura moved forward the kiss deepened.  
The sound of wings fluttered through his stomach. Like a butterfly drawn to its favourite flower, he took his tongue to taste the nectar, tenderly, slowly.  
Except this flower would kiss back, arm around his back, tangling his fingers in the strands of Yukimura's hair.  
And on Shiraishi's sweet tongue, he could taste his own cappuccino.

True, it wasn't the taste of victory, it was more bitter than that. But if this was the taste of loss...  
When Shiraishi let go of his tongue, Yukimura caught his cheek and kissed him again.  
...Well, he surely could get used to this.


End file.
